earth_mcbefandomcom-20200215-history
Southeast Asia
Southeast Asia is a united country claimed by PilotSpark96165 on January 18, 2020. It was officially founded on January 19, 2020. History It all started when PilotSpark96165 decided to be an Imperial Viceroy of Philippines, a Spanish Colony, on January 2, 2020. He developed the Philippines by making roads and collecting the materials needed for future construction. But ChemicalGuns unexpectedly resigned as of January 18, 2020 at 00:00 PST, setting all of his colonies and territories free. As a result, spanish colonies Philippines and Indonesia gained independence. Then PilotSpark96165 found out that no one owns Indonesia and the rest of Southeast Asia, and also there is not enough people in the server yet, therefore he decided to unite Southeast Asia until there is enough people who will play in the server, in which leaders will be appointed to each ASEAN member country (except Philippines), but the union will stay. On January 20, 2020, YeHeEy joined the server and the next day, he accepted the role of being the co-leader of Southeast Asia. January 24,2020 stealing incident On January 24,2020 at 5:40am PHT, Oogway Chan is making a way to get to New Zealand faster by tping to other players. Sacio suggested to Oogway Chan that he will tp to PilotSpark96165 since he was the nearest player to New Zealand. So PilotSpark96165 got on, and so does Oogway Chan. When both got on, TheStalePotato started requesting tpa to PilotSpark96165 for unknown reason. Then TheStalePotato started spamming tpa to PilotSpark96165, just as Oogway Chan sended tpa as well. PilotSpark96165 decided to accept Oogway Chan only, but when he sent /a, instead of Oogway Chan appearing, TheStalePotato appeared. It was a disaster for PilotSpark96165 as soon as this happen, as he knew something bad will happen stating the reports of stealing by TheStalePotato. He tried to /a again, but TheStalePotato keeps getting accepted instead of Oogway Chan. Finally after about 5 tries, Oogway Chan successfully teleported to PilotSpark96165 and said “Thank you”. After this, PilotSpark96165 tried to plead to TheStalePotato to not steal things, but it was already too late, and TheStalePotato started to loot the items in the chests. He also made an attempt to kill PilotSpark96165 to collect his inventory, but thankfully PilotSpark96165 quit the game rapidly to avoid that from happening. At around 6:05am PHT, PilotSpark96165 made a report to tech to ban TheStalePotato from the server, as per rules. The tech responded and said they will investigate the stealing case. He then talked to Sacio to send the screenshot to tech for evidence, and at the same time they became allies. At 7:00am PHT, the tech decided to put TheStalePotato in Spectator Mode to prevent him from doing further bad things. At the same time, it appears in chat that TheStalePotato just newly realized that stealing is prohibited in the server. At 6:00pm PHT, thankfully he found out that he survived, and he went to check the things in the chests, but as expected all the precious minerals were gone. He talked to CerealLocket690 to make TheStalePotato return PilotSpark96165’s things, but CerealLocket690 just decided to kick out TheStalePotato from the server. On January 27, 2020, he came back though but it is unknown how did he got in again, but due to following multiple stealing incidents to other countries, both TheStalePotato and CerealLocket690 were kicked out from the server as of January 28, 2020. Allies Canton Peru States There are 11 states under Southeast Asia namely: * Brunei * Cambodia * Indonesia (except North Maluku which is controlled by Venice) * Laos * Malaysia * Myanmar * Philippines * Singapore * Thailand * Timor-Leste * Vietnam Territories * Portion of Antarctica (made the territory smaller as of January 27,2020, want to help in research) * Papua New Guinea (will mostly be used for mining and ports) * North Asia Territories (Primorsky Krai, Sakhalin Oblast, Khabarovsk Krai, Magadan Oblast, Southern Central Siberia, Jewish Autonomous Oblast, Amur Oblast, South Korea, Kyushu Island) (will mostly be used for mining and ports since building a official country is expensive) * United Arab Emirates * Caucasus Territory (Northernmost Turkey, Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan)